


I'm missing you

by sichengcolors



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Light Angst, M/M, Moving On, english is not my first language sorry, fluffly ?, its my first time writing here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:21:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24870721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sichengcolors/pseuds/sichengcolors
Summary: Where Donghyuck misses Jaemin, but knows he must move on.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Na Jaemin
Kudos: 2





	I'm missing you

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, this is the first time that I post a story in english  
> it's an oneshot, it's not long and english is not my first language so let me know if I wrote something wrong and sorry for that!  
> The story is based on something that I was feeling so I wrote a text about it and then adapted to an oneshot and it's also based on a cimorelli's song called Move On.  
> If you want to interact with me, my twitter is @sichengcolors  
> Thanks for reading this!!!  
> hope you guys enjoy it!

It was nearly 3:00 in the morning.

I could think of anything except Na Jaemin. That name was the reason for my everyday sleeplessness, the reason why I had stopped listening to some songs because it always reminded me of him, the reason why I am up now.

Three years had passed after our "fight," we tried to get back to what we used to be, but it failed and we stopped talking  
We began by being best friends, we chatted every single day, it was so great.

Jaemin made me feel something different, like the famous butterflies in my stomach or how my friends used to say "He makes you nervous, so your stomach twists and makes you want to poop."  
He was my safe place, he was always on my side, in the best and worst of times. I felt secure in his arms.

When we used to go to the shopping mall and make fun of the names of the stores, or just stand on the second floor of the bookstore, everything seemed magical.  
I had a million things to tell him and I couldn't, I know there's no coming back, so I will never say anything like that.

It's over, I have to let him go and move on.

I don't know if I'll ever be able to feel something like that for someone again, I hope so.

We were too young to know we had everything, and we ended up hurting ourselves.

The lack he causes me still remains, but now it no longer hurts as bad as before, in my brain are only the memories and my care for him still exists.

I am moving on, not with somebody else, but by myself, because I must do this. It is not healthy to nurture such a feeling for that long knowing that there is no coming back. So, Na Jaemin, I hope you are happy, I am letting you go.


End file.
